The Untold story about an unspeakable time
by bremen100
Summary: Set after season 1, a side story line where a mysterious girl appears out of nowhere, claiming to meet her parents. There is something weird about her. Flash and his team dive into the matter where they learn horrifying secrets about their future. And the girl holds the clue and key to their future. She might be the only hope they have...


Author's note- Hi guys, I have been trying to come up with this story. And hopefully, I will be able to complete this, cause I have a lot of pending stories still left. I hope that I keep everyone's inquisition up and about. Please rate and review, it would mean a lot to me.

* * *

The air crackled with excitement, the pressure was hard on the ground as it pushed the tiny debris, the gravels, twigs and dried leaves around to make up space for the new visitor, out of time or maybe far ahead of time, no one knew for sure.

The girl had hardly reached puberty, her blonde hair was all messed up, the tiny tears on her dress made her look like a vagabond, there were patches of mud adorning her tiny bare feet, parts of her arm and face. She had a forlorn lost look on her face completely defeated like time itself had been quite heavy on her, for the feeble number of years she had lived. She raised her face, squinting her eyes to look at the fast-moving cars. There was a signboard which read – "Welcome to Central City".

The girl smiled as she knew that, she finally hit the correct place. She walked up to the side of the sign board and sat beside it. The feeling of contempt made her face glow. She was truly a beautiful child only if she had received the proper care of parents, she would develop into a beautiful girl. Nothing could beat the care that a child receives during their childhood, a father's protection and a mother's love and care…she missed both terribly but she only remembered faint pieces of it.

"I will get to see you soon, Mummy, Daddy", cried the girl woefully like it had been her dream for so long, since she was last embraced by the arms of her father. She missed that. She missed that so very much.

Xxxxxx

 **At Star Labs-**

"Barry, Barry, a portal just opened up again. And I absolutely have no freakin how that came up all of a sudden but Barry .. Barry! OMG.. Just stop playing with yourself. Your hyper "ness" might give me an attack someday." Cisco pushed his chair towards Barry who was playing chess and Table tennis at the same time. "Barry I swear..!"

"Just a second!... Yo !There you go what's up?" Up came Barry rubbing his hands, his familiar grin was on and he was jumpy as ever and he was ready to take on the job that Cisco wanted him to so desperately to him into.

"Ok so Barry, I would not bother asking how many games of table tennis or chess you just played with yourself and I really hate to disturb the flow that you were on and there is this weird portal that suddenly seem to open up right…! Wait, where did that go? The last thing I need I need is some super powered being able to control wormholes. Barry, you need to go out there and check the outskirts. And there he goes, he is already out… God! How I hate that!", says Cisco running his hair, partially pulling his overly long unruly hair, his messed-up hair revealing how pissed he was with Barry.

Right then came in a cute brunette. Her short bangs fell across her forehead, the rest of her hair tied up into a neat little pony tail. She absolutely had no makeup but that didn't make her any less beautiful. She had a light red lipstick on that complemented her overall girlishness. Her figure was sculpted but it was hidden by the overlong lab coat that she always had on. She was one of the most brilliant minds of Star Labs, Dr. Caitlyn Snow. "Hey, Cisco. What's up? Got your distress signal. Some weird portal that seems to appear right now just disappeared. Okay now, this is something new. We never knew someone who could do that.."

"Hey, Cisco. What's up? Got your distress signal. Some weird portal that seems to appear right now just disappeared. Okay now, this is something new. We never knew someone who could do that.."

"Caitlyn.. I just hope this doesn't turn out to be a nightmare for me. I want a long good night's sleep if I am to come tomorrow. Let's hope we can wrap this up quickly."

Flash zooms past the street lights where he heard the people look at him with pride with honor, the job that he so excellently does. He flashes past through a maze of streets, that were recorded into his genius mind further augmented by his ability to tap into the speed force, the force that has saved him so many times, that helped him fight countless metas and fight the reverse flash.

He sped to the destination that Cisco instructed him. He sped his way to the highway, to the outskirts and there he saw a girl, all tattered up, sitting quietly below the sign. She looked up.

"Uh, there is some homeless girl here! Cisco did you bring me to the right spot. Wait! Hang on! I there is something really weird going on here. There is…t…h…i…s….."

His voice cracks up. And then there is only static.

"Uh… I lost him. " cried out Cisco completely frustrated.

"Cisco, there is the same weird interference when Barry runs, just like the speed force only this time it seems … the entire area has been filled with the same energy, just like a storm and Barry seem to run straight to the eye of it."

They lingered on for a while as they found a way to establish a connection or at least get an eye.

"Oh, God! I have to say goodbye to my beautiful dreamy sleep. Cause my gut tells me ... this is really bad. Really bad."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That is it for now. Guys, please let me know if it looks interesting. Leave behind anything you want on the review section. Then I would post the next chapter as soon as I can..

Take care...


End file.
